Mirrors
by xX.my.mangy.cat.chessur.Xx
Summary: First shot at a Marik Ishtar love story.  Based on the good marik not dark marik  Though he will be appearing .  Enjoy my story.
1. Chapter 1

I walked slowly down the street, my green eyes watching the path ahead of me.

A warm wind swept past me, making memories play out in my head of my childhood.

Back when I lived in Egypt air like this greeted me every morning back in the blazing deserts.

It was hot and annoying there, but it wasn't the place itself that made me think, _'home'_ it was the people there.

Being an orphan, I didn't have too many places I could turn. I couldn't remember my father nor mother's faces, having a dagger stabbing in my heart every time I failed to remember.

But even so, there was this one family; they weren't the most stylish, nor the most honourable. They were tomb keepers; they weren't fancy priests or the family of the snobby pharaoh. Simply tomb keepers.

And yet in the dirty ruins of where they thrived, I found happiness and comfort. Such comfort I never received from my birth mother and father.

Ishtar was the names they carried, three children and one man.

I visited them often and during the sandstorms and rain, the youngest always managed to sneak me inside.

I got along with the youngest child best; Marik; he was the same age as me. I always had to be careful, as his father wasn't kind to strangers, he'd always shoot me a cold stare whenever he saw me playing with Marik.

He was rough, and even worse when his stepbrother, Odion, and I we're playing a game of soccer and Marik accidentally fell ill due to a cobra bite. He constantly yelled at us and even punished Odion severely. The worst I got was his screaming and being called, "Jackal"  
It was an insult to me as they were always trying to scavenge graves for the dead bodies. They were thieves and looked down upon.

Despite his yelling, I still loved living with the Ishtar family. Marik and Odion had a big sister, Ishizu. I looked up to her as a role model, she was serious but sensible. I always used to say to her before she'd tuck in my bed, "Ill be just like big sister Ishizu… Right…?"  
She always smiled when I asked her that and would walk out of my room.

Odion always got me out of trouble when Marik and I became nuisances for their father. He was like a big brother and always would be the one to convince his father when he would suddenly find Marik and I playing soccer together.

'_Good times'_ I thought with a smile on my face.

But now being in domino at 17 years of age, I was beginning to miss the innocent times when I was in Egypt…

I shook my head and held my head; I missed Marik the most. He seemed so sweet and friendly to me, he had a bit of a temper but he was always the one I would remember.

I felt something wet on my face as I remembered Marik and I playing hide and seek one day, the main rule being…

"_Don't let father catch you!"_

I soon felt my feet going faster and faster until I was running through the city in tears.

'_I miss my old friend. I miss having a family!'_ I cried in my mind and sobbed as I ran faster and faster.

I sobbed louder and louder until I felt myself run into something.  
I opened my eyes that we're now red with tears, "I-I'm sorry!" I quickly apologised and sniffled. I had crashed into a man in a dark purple cloak, the hood hiding his identity from me.

He looked up and my eyes widened as I saw lavender eyes look into mine, there was a strange energy emitting from him and as he beheld eyes of such power… I began to feel more helpless…

"Asura…" I heard him whisper under his breath, I jumped as I heard his voice, and one so familiar.

_Why does he know my name?_

The man stood up and reached out for me, his hands were bronze in colour and I felt them embrace my face, not roughly like I was expecting but instead, so gently.

I nuzzled back; liking the warmth his hands gave me.

I closed my eyes, I didn't know why but he made me feel safe. I walked closer, the tears stopped streaming down my eyes as I threw myself to the man in a warm embrace.

'_What am I doing…?'_ I thought to myself, _'I do not even know this man yet he makes me feel so… protected…'_

Yet as I felt his arms wrap around my waist, just by the way he did it I could tell he wasn't a bad person.

"It'll be ok…" I smiled as I heard him whisper soothing words. He placed his hand on my head and I soon blacked out in his arms.

_I groaned and my jade eyes opened, I saw nothing but bricks and dusty floors._

_Ants and rats roamed around me and I was lying on a dirty bed._

_Candles were the only lights and there was always a disgusting smell and an unwanted feeling of being unsafe._

_I sat up and a mirror appeared in front of me, I could've sworn it wasn't here before…_

_I saw nothing but my reflection; raven black hair and dark jade eyes that glistened by candlelight. Something was different, I reached out to the mirror and suddenly my reflection rippled exactly like water…_

_The reflection settled and my eyes widened to see none other then my childhood friend, Marik, staring at me blankly with tears in his eyes. He looked to helpless… so sad…_

"_Marik…" I whispered. My eyes widened as a tear fell down his tan face, "Asura…" he called and I saw his small hands reach out for me._

_Suddenly, his eyes widened as he began disappearing, "ASURA!" He cried out and kept his hands out for me. I gasped and reached out for him, "COME BACK MARIK!"  
I held my hand out to him shakily to grab his hand in time, but much to my dismay the glass suddenly shattered with a loud bang, "COME BACK!"_

_I took a shaky breath and slowly backed away from the mirror, tears coming to my eyes, "Come back…" I whispered desperately as my eyes refused to avert from the shattered glass._

_A tear flowed down my face and I curled up, "I miss you…" I sobbed and began crying loudly, "Come back Marik!_

I sobbed for what seemed like decades when something caught my eye, I looked up quickly when I heard footsteps from the hall away from me. I looked to see two feet in the shadows, "W-Who's there…?"  
I saw a smile come from the man dressed in shadows and soon he ran forward and I felt him hug me tightly, "Asura…"

My eyes came back to reality and I was no longer in the old tomb, but in a normal bedroom. I was sitting up in a white single bed, covered in fine silk. Everything changed accept…

I smiled as I was being embraced by a man in a dark purple cloak, "Asura…" he whispered.  
I was shocked at how much love and compassion was in his voice, my hand slowly crept up his cloak and held his hood before slowly taking it down to see platinum blonde hair from his head, and he was embracing me with strong bronze arms.

My eyes softened and I smiled, "Marik…" I whispered blissfully and hugged him back lovingly.

Praying this wasn't a dream…


	2. Chapter 2

The way im going to go about this story, each chapter it will change from Asura's POV to Mariks. So right now its Mariks, so no one gets confused.

enjoy and Please review :3

* * *

My arms tightened around her, as if I was afraid of losing her again.

All these years had passed, I felt so much… happiness…

I slowly let go of her and stared into her beautiful green eyes as she looked into my lavender ones.

I saw a small smile go across her face, "Marik… is that really you…?" She whispered almost silently. I nodded slowly, "I am…"  
Her smile widened and I watched as she got up from her bed quickly and tackled me straight to the ground, squealing with happiness.

"Marik!" she exclaimed happily and hugged me tightly once more,

I felt in utter bliss seeing her again… _Seeings as I had loved her from mere childhood…_

She always made me feel so happy, from the casual days in the tombs playing soccer to the dark day of when I received the tomb keepers initiation… she managed to pull me through it all…

Asura giggled and laughed in happiness, I smiled in response as it simply felt like music to my ears.

I watched as she sat up to simply just; watch me. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all, infact I felt very warm…

My heart skipped a beat as I saw tears come to Asura's eyes, I didn't hesitate to wipe them away, "What's wrong Asura…?" I asked innocently.

She simply smiled as she ran one of her hands down my face slowly.

"You've changed so much… and so little… all at the same time…" She whispered almost inaudibly as the tears fell onto my face.

I couldn't help but notice how much this applied to her aswell, her appearance had changed so much but it was the face alone that reminded me of the little child whom was my best friend.

She leant forward to hug me once more, I felt so nostalgic…

I smiled and hugged back again, hoping this could last forever…

I lightly nudged her off and she did as I told her, she sat beside me, smiling ever so sweetly.

I missed those smiles of pure innocence so much; back when she was a child she was full of them.

I couldn't help but smile in return, she looked so beautiful now and I felt my heart racing as she smiled at me.

"I missed you…" I whispered under my breath and ran my cold fingers down her face. I raised a brow as I saw a light blush appear on her face and her temperature rise suddenly.

She quickly noticed went to say something but instead stopping herself and narrowing her eyes at me. She crossed her arms and turned away from me.

My heart sank, "what's wrong?" I quickly asked.

Her eyebrows twitched, "Mind telling me why I was suddenly knocked out and taken away from my home?" She asked bitterly and turned to me sharply, "Well Ishtar?"

She always used to call me by my last name when she was annoyed or angry with me, her angry side was more threatening then ever.

I looked away, "Sorry… but I had to…"  
This made her even more mad, "Being the master of your own family, you shouldn't 'have to' do anything!"

Before she could say any more I put my hand over her mouth, filling the room with a stinging silence.

"I couldn't just stand by and let you leave again." I replied sharply, perhaps even sharper then her voice.

"My heart can only stand being broken so many times, Asura. And seeing you once more, I would never forgive myself if that was the last time I would see you" I barked once more before taking my hand off her mouth.

Her eyes widened before looking to the floor, "Sorry Marik… I would have done the same…"  
My eyes were still dark and cold, "_Do you want to go back home…?" _I thought to myself before closing my eyes and slowing my breathing before my anger got the best of me.

"Do you… want to go back your home…?" I barely managed to utter to her. The thought of her speaking the words _'yes I do'_ gave me the shivers.

Asura remained silent, I opened my eyes to look at her, I couldn't hide the pure desperation in my eyes; in my soul. _I couldn't lose her yet…_

I tried my best to read her expression as a clue, but hers was one of pure confusion.

"I…" she whispered and looked down, "I…"

I leaned closer, being put on edge as she searched for an answer, "Asura…" I whispered. She immediately looked to me, "Yes Marik?"  
I gave her a pleading look, "Please stay… even for just a little while…" I begged, I must've looked absolutely pathetic; I felt absolutely pathetic.

She looked away from me again and silence filled the room once more, the silence clawed at my throat and I was fighting the urge to fall to my knees and beg. I had too much dignity, but even so, I wanted her to stay…

My heart suddenly lifted as a small smile came upon her face as she sighed, "I guess… a few days wouldn't hurt… maybe a week"  
I smiled and my inner self was crying with joy, jumping up and down and dancing with happiness. I sat next to her with a smile on my face, shaking with emotion.

"Thankyou Asura…" I thanked and hugged her once more before standing up and holding out my hand, "Odion will be happy to see you…" I told her, my smile refusing to leave.

Asura took my hand delicately and let me pull her up, "I will make sure to have you feel right at home" I reassured her once before leading her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodnight Asura" I heard Marik wish me.

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "It was good seeing you once more, Marik," I whispered happily.

I looked into his lavender eyes, refusing to let go of his body; I almost thought I could kiss him in this atmosphere. There was such warmth and comfort…

I smiled warmly at him and held him tightly once more; I wanted that feeling of being protected once more before I would wander off into my dreams.

I forced my arms to let go of him before walking into the room I woke up in before; I paused and glanced at him; taking in his imagery; once more before closing the door.

I looked to the bed and smiled as I saw a set of folded up pyjamas on a readily made bed.

I undressed myself and got into the clothing on the bed, they were silky white and shone in the moonlight.

I sighed before collapsing onto the bed, there was so much to think about now, but no matter how much my mind wandered onto new subjects, it'd always go back to Marik.

I groaned irritably as the clock ticked on and I still wasn't asleep. I tossed and turned and growled as I was failing miserably.

I took a deep breath, _'Can I blame myself for not being able to sleep…?' _I thought to myself, trying to reassure myself with an answer why.

I watched the roof, '_so much has happened all in one day… can this much happen in a matter of 24 hours…?" _I asked myself, wondering if I had finally done insane due to the loneliness.

"Loneliness…" I whispered under my breath as my eyes were closing, more lost memories were gathering in my mind; Images.

_As I rested I saw Odion on the floor in pain, his back bare and full of scars and Marik's father with a cold look on his face, holding a bloody whip._

"Odion!" I cried out as he opened his eyes to look towards me, "Asura-sama…" he was barely able to speak.

_Ishizu and Marik soon joined me, eyes wide with shock and fear. Ishizu gasped as she saw Odion's state. _

_I saw Marik's lavender eyes wide before everything fading into a black abyss._

_I covered my eyes and whimpered as I heard his father's screams in pain quake in the darkness._

_"Are you scared…?" a dark voice whispered in my ear, I looked over my shoulder so see nothing but a man dressed in black, holding a golden rod in his hands. I shook and looked up, searching for his identity but despite me trying as hard as I could to remember the man's face, it was all a cloud of shadows…_

_"Who are you…?" I asked as the screams died down._

_The man stayed silent before speaking slowly._

_"Why did you leave me all alone, Asura…?" he whispered in my ear, there was a dark and evil sting to his words._

_"W-Who are you…?" I stuttered and turned around to face him._

_He opened his mouth and said his name, but as he spoke his voice suddenly blurred and I wasn't able to hear his name, all I could hear was the sharp 'k' sound in the end._

_He chuckled darkly knelt down in front of me, reaching out for me, gripping my chin and his shadowy face inches away from mine; I could feel his cold breath on my skin…it was anything but comforting to feel._

_He suddenly pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. _

Shock shot through my entire being, before my eyes shot open and I jolted up, panting.

I shakily looked at my hands, eyes still wide with fear.

_'Was that… a dream…?' _I thought as I watched my hands shiver.

_'Who was that man…?_' I asked myself as I remembered his dark figure; he seemed so familiarand yet so unfamiliar…

He seemed so evil and dark; I sensed a feeling of loathing and murderous intent hidden inside his soul; inside his mind.

Then it stuck me, "his voice…" I spoke sternly and threw the sheets off me before getting up and walking out of the room, "Sounds exactly like Marik's dark side…"

As I walked powerful steps I narrowed my eyes, _'your after me again… aren't you…?'_

_

* * *

_

_Hope you enjoyed, please review :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after I sat on my bed he began to talk to me…

"Asura is back at last…" I heard him chuckle, I narrowed my eyes, "Why do you care?" I replied bitterly with a scowl on my face.

"Still as sensitive as ever when I mention her, I see" he taunted with amusement. I bared my teeth, I never trusted my darker side.

_Twisted._

_Evil._

_Sadistic._

And what made things worse was he was interested in Asura just as I was, Except he has a different way of 'getting things done', and if he ever got the chance to 'get things done', I'd never forgive myself; Asura wouldn't either…

"Of coarse I am, She's my best friend, and I don't trust you one bit" I snarled at him bitterly.

I heard him chuckle once more before breaking out in a loud cackle of laughter.

My eyes narrowed, "What's so funny?"  
He calmed down, "That's a laugh… 'Best friend', I live in your mind you fool!" He paused and to let his words sink into my skin before continueing, "Your in love with Asura! Don't try denying it!"

I bit my lip and hissed through my teeth, "I don't love her, I don't love anybody! She's my friend and I think nothing more of her!"

My darker side smirked at my poor attempts to cover my feelings of Asura, he lived in my mind making this one stupid attempt.

"Oh?" He hissed back, "Then I guess you won't mind if I kiss her, Seeing as she's nothing more then a friend to you"

His smirk became wider as I cringed at the idea and my eyes narrowed, burning into his being with pure hate.

"You wouldn't dare…!" I hissed.

He nodded, "Indeed, I would…" and stepped back into the darkness of my room, "I'll see you later, Marik"  
I snarled in frustration and ran after him, "No! Don't!" I cried out. He was gone.

I cursed under my breath and punched the wall as hard as I could, "DAMMIT!" I yelled loudly, breathing heavily in irritation.

Images came into my mind, I was now inside Asura's dreams, watching from above.

_"Are you scared…?"_

_My eyes widened as I saw my darker side behind Asura, his face right next to her ear._

_Asura gasped and turned around sharply, looking at him with confusion in her eyes._

_Did she remember him…?_

_"Who are you…?" Asura asked him._

_My darker side was silent, I watched as he tightened the grip on the millennium rod and his eyes darkened with hate._

_"Why did you leave me all alone, Asura…?" he whispered in her ear, his voice almost seemed, hurt…_

_but then again, being in my body, he became attached to her just as I did._

_Despite him only meeting her once in real life, she would tell me of him invading her dreams a few times, shrieking in fear due to the visions of his cold stare and his blade which he would continuously stab her with within these nightmares._

_He loved her to death literally…_

_But as I grew older, so did he, he still had the same blood thirst, perhaps even worse then back when I was a child but now he was interested in something else of Asura's…_

_"W-Who are you…?" Asura stuttered in his dark presence._

_He opened his mouth and spoke my name, "Marik"_

_I cringed as he went in closer to Asura, "Don't you dare…" I hissed menacingly, dripping with venom to the man._

_My darker side glanced at my hateful expression and chuckled darkly. He knew he was torturing me badly. My eyes widened, he leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips against her in a soft kiss._

_I gasped as he did so, "STOP IT!" I screamed and suddenly found myself back in my room, leaning against the wall._

"Did you enjoy my little show?" I cringed again as I saw my darker self in front of me with the same sinister smile on his face as he always did.

I narrowed my eyes to slits; "Go away…" I hissed venomously. His smile refused to fade away, "See you later, Marik" he whispered, "Asura is coming your way"

My eyes widened as I heard a knock on my door at the very moment he left, "Asura…" I whispered, watching the door with wide eyes.

_"Come in"_

_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as the door opened slowly to see Marik still in all his usual clothing, there was a strong sense of guilt in his expression as if he had done something wrong.

My expression remained serious towards him, "He's after me again" I spoke in a flat tone of voice.

Marik's eyes darkened as he looked towards the floor, _'did he know?' _I asked myself, '_Why else would he seem so guilty?'_

Marik looked away to avoid his eyes meeting mine and stepped aside from the door, "Why don't you come inside?" he invited me with a dull tone to his voice.

I walked inside and shut the door behind me; I looked to Marik, whom was standing alone with his back turned to me.

"Asura…" he spoke quietly to me and looked over his shoulder, "Please tell me he didn't kiss you…"  
I was shocked with the amount of sadness and regret in his eyes. I closed my eyes and remembered the dream ending when he put his lips to mine…

"He did…" I spoke, praying I didn't make things worse.

Marik cringed and bit his lip before turning back away from me. I saw his hands were balled up into shaking fists.

"Marik…?" I called his name and put my hand on his shoulder, "You seem so…" "Angry?" he spat bitterly, cutting me off.

Marik quickly apologised, "Sorry Asura… its just frustrating having half of me constantly after you…" he sighed and sat on his bed, "It just gets tiring …"

He buried his face in his hands; I sat next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Marik…" I called his name quietly; he looked to me with a tired look upon his face, he looked like he was about to barf any moment.

"Why is he so interested in me…? Why me?" I asked, confused.

_Even from when we were children, I remember Yami Marik was always interested in me._

_He'd visit my dreams regularly, bringing me visions of death and destruction, and yet also love and affection._

_He looked almost just like Marik, except his hair was spikier and his eyes were glazed with a smoky blue. _

_He was so cold…_

_He was so evil…_

_Even being created in the mind of an innocent child, this man was truly death itself, finding pleasure in the torturing of poor souls._

_But even so, I was always given the special treatment with him. _

Each man would scream at the sight of Marik's darker side, carrying a blade in his hand and eyes filled with nothing but hate, they would all die by his hand; his sinister laughter being the last thing they'd ever hear.

_But not me._

_I would hear the screams and cackles of the prisoners in hell, and with fear in my eyes I would turn around to see him. A wicked smile upon his face, he would embrace me almost lovingly and whisper in my ear, "My dear Asura…"_

_I was his obsession  
_

This was the first time he had ever done anything more then a simple hug or kiss on the cheek. A sweet kiss.

Marik's eyes narrowed, "I can't tell you," He answered with a growl and put his head back in his hands, he was obviously stressed. 

I narrowed my eyes, "You never keep secrets from me" I reminded him in a threatening tone.

"I know"

Anger bubbled up in my belly as he still refused to tell me.

I always hated secrets. Always.

"Then it must be an answer you can't trust me with" I huffed and stood up, I took a step forward, ready to storm out of the room when I felt Marik's hand holding mine. Suddenly every drop of poison in my belly was drained, I looked over to Marik whom was still covering his face with one hand. The other was holding mine desperately.

"Don't leave" he pleaded and took his face away from his remaining hand to look at me, "I'll tell you…"

I nodded and watched him get up from his bed slowly. His lavender eyes met mine in a powerful yet delicate stare before he broke eye contact to speak, "I want you to close your eyes first" he ordered and I did as he told me.

His hand pulled on mine, taking me outside his room. I kept walking behind him, so many thoughts racing through my mind all at once. Each step, feeling like I was walking on starlight.

I shivered as I felt a cool breeze hit me and the smell of salt enter my nostrils. My stomach flipped as I felt his hand loosen on mine and eventually let go.

"You… You can open your eyes now…" I heard him whisper, feeling his warm breath upon my neck.

I slowly opened my green eyes and in much disappointment, saw nothing but white walls and furniture. But there was something different, my sheets where white and these sheets were a dark purple…

I ran my pale fingers across the sheets and smiled, as they were a delicate silk.

"Good morning, Asura"

I squeaked as I heard an innocent voice come from behind me.

_I turned slowly to see Marik._

_Lying next to me._

_With no shirt on…_

I blushed madly and screamed; Marik's hair stood on end and blocked his ears as I shrieked.

I grabbed the closest thing next to me (being a pillow) and hit him continuously with it.

"What are you doing?" he yelled as I hit him over and over with my pillow.

"PERVERT!" I yelled back and jumped off the bed, growling at him viciously, my weapon clamped firmly in my hands.

Marik looked at me strangely while rubbing his head in pain from the previous pillow-assault.

"All I said was good morning," he complained.

"Tell me what I was doing in your bed with you half naked!" I hissed venomously and dug my nails into the pillow, my face still very very red…


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Asura strangely and fought off the urge to smirk, as she got mad, I always found it amusing.

"I heard you in the other room whimpering so I decided to see" I explained, she seemed to calm down a bit as I began talking, "And I saw you curled up with a sad look on your face, as I walked closer I saw you were sobbing quietly…"

My head lowered for a moment before rising back up to look at her, "I wanted to help, so I got you into my room and held you until the crying stopped" 

I saw her claws let go of the pillow and her eyes stare at the wall, as if wandering in her own mind.

_'Asura… What are you thinking…?' _I thought, as her expression was blank.

I saw her lips move slightly, "It was all a dream…" she mumbled hazily.

"What was?" I asked, snapping her out of her daze. She shook her head slowly; her eyes seemed to have darked suddenly with sorrow.

"Its nothing…" She whispered sadly and walked to the doorframe, "Thankyou Marik for trying to help…"

My heart skipped a beat and chills were sent down my spine as I saw a disappointed look as she left.

_'Did I do something wrong…?'_ I thought and groaned as I fell back onto my bed.

I checked my mind over everything I could've done to upset her twice, I growled in frustration and put my hands in my hair and ruffled it up in frustration.

"What in Ra's name could I have done?" I snarled frustrated.

I heard a dark chuckle come from the other side of the room; I looked over to my Yami coldly.

"You're stupider then I thought, Marik" He stated in a mocking tone and laughed again loudly.

My eyes narrowed fiercely at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" I spat.

He smirked in amusement; "You really don't know anything about women do you?" he mocked and laughed in amusement.

I growled, "I refuse to answer that"

His Yami raised a brow, "If you did, then you'd already know about…" he walked over to me and whispered darkly in my ear, "That little secret of Asura's…" 

My eyes widened, "She never kept any secrets from me…!" I argued with him and felt my stomach boil.  
"Do you wish to know?" He offered and stood back, his arms folded across his chest in a stance of power.

I scoffed and turned away, "Fine, But like I will believe you… the one who is evil… cunning… cruel… and it would be much unlike you to tell the truth anyway, you only want others to suffer for your amusement" I spat each word bitterly at him.

"How flattering! You know me so well!" he laughed at me maniacally and calmed down after a few breaths, "But in all seriousness, She has indeed kept a secret from us…"  
I watched him carefully, "Speak the so called, _secret_ then" I urged him on.

I was becoming nervous…

_'What if he's right…?'_ I thought, '_What if its something horrible… she told me everything when we were younger… it must be bad if she has kept it from me…'_

I pushed the '_what if's' _to the back of my mind and waited for my Yami to speak…

"Asura…" he spoke, pausing for effect, "is in love."

My eyes widened with a gasp, it was all so obvious to me now…

Her eyes were softer… Warmer…

My stomach bubbled in delight as my thoughts wondered into the world of if it was me she was, in love with.

"Who… with…?" I tried my best to form the words, but my mind was everywhere at once.

He smirked with satisfaction, as if he had finished a task.

"Someone who I envy right now" he growled slightly and disappeared back into the deep depths of my mind.

"Envy…?" I thought aloud.

A dagger hit my heart as I remembered all the years she had been here in Domino; she must have met the pharaoh at least once… and he was certainly someone to envy…

I scowled with pure hatred, "The pharaoh…" I hissed poisonously and bared my teeth.

"For Ra's sake…" I snarled and took deep breaths, trying my best to calm down, I failed miserably and cursed at the top of my lungs, "IT'S THE FUCKING PHARAOH!"

"Marik! Marik what's going on in there?" I heard Asura call from the other side of my door. She opened it to see me throwing a complete tantrum in my room.

"Marik? What happened?" She questioned and put her hands on my shoulder, I turned to her and even she was intimidated by the pure hate in my eyes, for the 'beloved' pharaoh.

"Don't touch me" I spat at her and took her hand off me, "And get out"  
Her eyes widened and I heard her gasp in surprise, "What did I do?" she snapped back.

I got out my millennium rod and held it to her neck, "I SAID GET OUT." I growled, "Run back to your beloved pharaoh."

My hands shook, I would have never raised the millennium rod at Asura, but I just wanted to be alone. I wanted her to away from me; I didn't want to love her anymore.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the cold metal of the rod was held tightly against her neck.

They streamed down her face, "Fine… I knew it was a bad idea… I knew deep down you changed! All because of that pharaoh!" She cried at me and ran out of my room.

My hands shaking worsened and I dropped the rod onto the ground as tears began streaming down my face too, I know why my darker side had told me…

_I had never felt in more pain in my entire life…_


	7. Chapter 7

I ran out of Marik's room and ran as quick as I could through the house and passing the many rare hunters in this place, tears falling from my eyes as I sobbed in helplessness.

I suddenly ran into one of them and fell back to see Odion, "Oh, Hello Asura" he greeted me and helped me up only to see my eyes red and sore with tears.

He gave me a concerned look and wiped away my tears, "what's wrong?"

I hugged him tightly and sobbed into his dark cloak, "Your brother's a jerk…"

"What did my Master do to hurt you?" He asked soothingly and rubbed my back as I cried.

"He hates me…" I answered sadly, the words putting me in even more pain as I admitted my thoughts.

Odion didn't give an answer to my statement, _was it really true…?_

He suddenly pushed me off lightly and gave me a very serious look in his eyes, as if I had offended him to the highest of levels.

"Master Marik doesn't hate you." He stated bluntly, with a sharp edge to his words.

I shook my head quickly, "he does! He does!" I argued, more tears escaping my eyes.

"ASURA!" he snapped my name and held my head in his hands, forcing me to look straight into his powerful eyes.

"I don't know what has happened between you both…" he growled, "But of everyone in this world, He _loves_ you the most! And would never ever hate you!"

I shook and didn't dare fight back against Odion, he was like a big brother to me, and he knew Marik even better then I.

"Loves me…?" I managed to slip out and then my dream came back to my mind…

_"Why is he so interested in me…? Why me?"_

_"I can't tell you," _

_"You never keep secrets from me"_

Odion gave a look of guilt, as if he had done something horrible and evil, he eventually sighed and gave me a small nod.

"Promise you won't say a word to Master Marik… And I will say everything…" he gave in and took me into a spare room where he sat me on a small bed. He sat down next to me; the look of guilt was still strong on his face as he breathed uneasily.

"Marik… does love you… he always has since he first met you. We had come to domino, to look for the pharaoh indeed, but as well to look for the lost soul that was you…"

He always loved you, even as a child, you were his most important possession.

You gave him so much happiness, even the night of the initiation, he was bent over in anger and thoughts of vengeance were present in his mind. You were there, and that was enough… to make him realise there was still beauty in this black world…

That night when his dark side was unleashed, it may have been me who stopped it but as the child saw you, afraid and confused, the ice in his cold eyes cracked and slowly began to melt away. You ran from Egypt in fear of what you saw Marik do to his father, his eyes were strong from then, as if he vowed to never scare you ever again and as we looked for you, his intentions of finding you and holding you once more didn't weaken in the slightest; if not; grow even stronger.

He was determined…" Odion paused for a moment and my eyes were wide with shock, "So believe me when I say, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, HE WOULD NEVER WANT TO SIMPLY THROW YOU AWAY!" he yelled and huffed afterwards.

"Marik… he's loved me all this time…" I whispered under my breath and stood up, and ran out of the room without warning.

Odion looked to the floor; "Please Master Marik… this is the time to tell her your 8-year-old secret… please do not be stubborn…!" he prayed silently to himself and watched as I ran for Marik's room.

I stopped at his door and reached out for the handle when something suddenly hit me, a hiss in my ear and a cold breath go down my spine. As if the reaper was right behind me, holding me with his skeletal hands.

"I thought I told you to leave" I heard a familiar bark at me from behind me. I bit my lip harshly as I instantly recognised it.

I turned around slowly, greeting a faint, "hello" as I saw Marik standing above me, his lavender eyes piercing straight through me with nothing but loathing.

'Was Odion right…?' I thought nervously to myself as I failed to find any 'love' or 'affection' in his cold eyes. They were frightening and hateful, not characteristics you'd expect to find in the eyes of a lover.

"Why are you still here, Asura? I don't want to force you to leave!" he growled at me and I saw his hands grasp the millennium rod.

As I heard him threaten me again I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Just shut up!" I suddenly snapped at him.

I felt tears well up inside my eyes again, "You want me gone so bad then fine! To think I…" My words came to silence, as I didn't dare say that word to Marik.  
Even now I still had feelings for him…

I wished I didn't, he had changed…

"To think you what, Asura?" he snapped at me and came closer, making him look even more intimidating to me.

My head lowered as I felt tears run down my face, "love you…" I whispered and I heard a gasp come from Marik. I felt a lump form in my throat and I began to quietly sob, I wanted to run away from him. He knew now.

Now what will become of us…?

"It wasn't the pharaoh after all…" I heard him whisper breathlessly to himself and he backed away from me immediately, "what have I done, Asura…?" he asked me, his voice sounded so confused and shocked.

I flinched as I heard a loud, Clang! As Marik threw his rod to the ground, "This is not me!" he yelled at himself and fell to his knees, hunching his body over to hold himself.

"I've been so blind… Asura…"

I looked to his body, he was shaking. Soon after I heard panting and whimpers…

Marik was crying…

"Asura… I am so sorry…! I have been so horrible to you… so so horrible…!" he sobbed, his head glued to the ground, not even attempting to even keep eye contact with me.

"I beg you… Asura…" he whispered, gainging my complete attention, he raised his head sadly to look at me in the eyes, "Please forgive me… forgive what I've done…" he begged me helplessly.

Never in my life I would've expected a man whom ruled over so many, would submit to anyone. Never in my life, I expected Marik to beg…

_"Marik… you're my best friend…" I knelt down and hugged him tightly, "your too valueable to me to simply cast away…"_


End file.
